


Accidentally need you

by Inkspill



Series: Oops, baby I love you [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I haven't written smut for a long time haha god, I put this in a separate work so I don't have to change the rating of the fic where this is from, I wonder how this one turn out, M/M, and you gotta read the fic where this came from to understand, as in EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT, god I'm putting a lot of work in this fic I wonder why, this is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: What happened at Phichit's party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're both drunk.

_Heaven._ Yuri thought, finally having Viktor hugging him like this again and kissing him, his body sorely ached with longing, pulling him closer and closer to him with every flick of the tongue in his mouth, the hot flame burning and crashing that spread across his body. Viktor kept closing the distance as he possibly could, his hands grabbing his hips eagerly against his own. When the elevator door opened, they kept kissing until Viktor pulled away, pulling Yuri along with him as they faltered and clumped together. Viktor opened the door of his room with little difficulties and pulled Yuri in, pushing him against the door as he shut it and started kissing him again.

They can both taste champagne from each other’s mouth, their eyes both closed as they indulged in their pleasure, bodies tangling and hands pawing at their clothes, wanting to take it off and finally hold each other with no pieces of fabric in between them, just as what both of them missed.

Viktor rubbed his thigh between Yuri’s legs that caused for him to gasp shakily that turned into a moan as Viktor mouthed along his neck. He moved his neck to show more of the flesh to give more room for Viktor’s lips and hickeys. His hands slid to remove Viktor’s blazer, to which the other followed ever so quickly. Viktor practically ripped the necktie off of Yuri as their lips met for another hungry kiss. Yuri’s heart pounded from his chest, pulling himself closer and closer to Viktor as he wrapped his legs around him again, his erection against Viktor’s hips.

The older man cupped and groped Yuri’s ass that caused for him to moan through the kiss, moving to the double bed and pushed Yuri down, still not breaking the kiss. They only stopped when Viktor smoothed his hands on Yuri’s blazer to remove it only to be pushed by the other to sit up so he can straddle on his lap. Yuri’s hands took hold of Viktor’s silvery locks, kissing him and prodded his tongue in as Viktor’s hands started to unbutton the other man’s shirt. When the shirt was thrown on the floor, Viktor grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s hair to suck and nibble his lower lip, licking the swollen lip before he pulled away to bite and suckle on Yuri’s flushed and previously unblemished skin. Yuri shivered, the cold air of the room’s conditioner was quickly replaced with Viktor’s hot breath and heated kisses. With clumsy hands, he unbuttoned Viktor’s shirt as well, moaning softly with every hickey the man would mark him.

Viktor paused to completely remove his shirt, pulling Yuri up so he can remove his pants. Yuri cupped his face, practically looked at him with pure awe and enchantment, trilling as he giggled that caused for Viktor to smile as well, They shared a soft kiss before Viktor slowly pushed Yuri down on the bed, giving him the chance to remove Yuri’s undergarment and his own pants and boxers as well. Yuri purred under his breath, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“I love you.”

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s hand and kissed its palm down to its wrist, nibbling at it that left a mark. “I love you.”

He dipped his head down and began to leave more hickeys, his fingers traced along Yuri’s sides, to his curves and creases. Yuri’s eyes were shut tight, his hands flew onto the top of his head as his fingers curled to take a hold of the bedsheets, moaning loudly when Viktor played with his nipples, squealing when he put one in his mouth, arching into it. His jaw slacked, a hand clenching on his hair, goading Viktor to keep doing whatever he needed to do to him to feed their pent-up salacious desires.

Viktor pulled away from the swollen nipple, earning a frustrated whine from Yuri, bucking his hips to tease his cock and tempt him. Instead, Viktor pulled his hair back, biting at Yuri’s throat. Yuri inhaled sharply, his cock weeping between them. He didn’t know whether he was a masochist, but the feeling was exquisite.

Yuri clung on Viktor as much as he could, fearing that he would leave if he would let go, what he didn’t know was he didn’t have to worry about that; Viktor was completely mesmerized by him, his body, his neediness. He can’t keep his hands off of Yuri, squeezing and groping everything that he could hold on to as he kissed all over his chest and above his belly button. Viktor started to kiss up, biting his other nipple that made Yuri flinch, mewling softly. Viktor chuckled at the sight of it, he can still remember how sensitive Yuri’s nipples can be.

They’d done it once or twice, and Viktor found out about them at their first time, how Yuri wailed for he played too much with his nipples. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again, and so much more…

Yuri did start to cry now that Viktor nibbled and pulled his nipples with his teeth and the other was being fumbled and pinched with long fingers, but all it did was to ignite more of his aching for Viktor, moaning wantonly with every touch. When Viktor stopped, Yuri whimpered, chasing Viktor as he reached his arms out but Viktor growled and pushed him down. Yuri stayed still, mewling quietly.

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s legs and spread them open, taking a look at his hole before sucking his own fingers as Yuri watched him with flushed cheeks. If he was in his right mind, he would be horrified, being obscenely displayed like this, but he welcomed it, wanting the attention Viktor provided to him, becoming more and more pliant to his whims.

When Viktor deemed his fingers were wet enough, he probed one in, Yuri shuddered at the feeling. It burned, sending a stinging sensation on his body that he couldn’t quite understand, he didn’t want to understand, his mouth hung open as his eyes watered, clutching the sheets that was under him as tight as he could as his breath came in quick successions. Viktor didn’t wait and pushed another finger in when Yuri barely reeled into the sensation, and now the poor man underneath him tried to get used to the feeling. The two fingers immediately stretched Yuri up, and the man gasped and stuttered. It hurt, but he didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want for this to end, didn’t want Viktor to pull away.

Said man hooked Yuri’s lithe leg on his shoulder and began to push his fingers deeper and deeper inside of Yuri, pulling his hips up as he sat on his knees on the mattress. The moans Yuri let out were like a song for Viktor, and he was becoming dangerously addicted to his voice, the fascination being mixed with lust, and he was becoming more and more obsessed with making Yuri sing for him.

He licked his lips, adding the third one inside that Yuri almost screamed, sobbing as he begged for Viktor only to be cut off with a high-pitched moan as soon as Viktor pressed his prostate. His toes curl, writhing as Viktor continued to tease the spot, only to be prevented from doing so as the grip on his leg became tighter, and Yuri’s hands tried to hold on to something; the pillows, the sheets, anything that’ll keep him from floating. This was too much, too good, and his body didn’t know if it can take more.

As if reading his mind, Viktor pulled his hand away. Yuri gasped, scandalized, and was ready to pull Viktor back to him when he found himself being flipped over by his hips and a cock plunging into him.

Yuri wailed at the sweet and excruciating penetration, choking on his own breath as Viktor started to move without any warning or even waiting for him to get used to his thick cock, ramming Yuri’s ass as the man beneath him cried, moaning and mewling. Yuri didn’t know what was going on with his body: how can he find this so pleasurable like an ecstasy and at the same time so agonizing?

“V-Vik… tor…” he squealed, his anal channel tightening around the cock when Viktor grabbed him by his hair, his pace became more and more unrelenting. Yuri didn’t hold back his cries, and it seemed Viktor as well, for he was moaning softly against Yuri’s skin. Yuri clung on the headboard, getting steadily louder and louder now as Viktor became more and more rapid with his thrusts.

Viktor forced Yuri to look at him, kissing Yuri as he fucked him harder and faster. Yuri was in a state of bliss; he missed this, missed his arms around him and holding him tightly, how they could perfectly fill the spaces between their fingers so effortlessly. It was such a wonder, the pieces of each other meeting halfway, satisfying themselves in ways they couldn’t imagine before. As their tongues clicked to each other, the fire rose anew, a silent declaration of their love for each other they couldn’t tell each other before, Yuri didn’t want the night to end.

When the older man pulled away, he nibbled Yuri’s ear and left a particularly large hickey on his neck, still fucking Yuri as he held him close, never wanting to let go. Yuri can feel it, can feel the pits of his stomach being spurred as he threw his head back, hips meeting each of Viktor’s thrusts. It didn’t matter if his ass would hurt tomorrow, he longed too much to care, and he threw his caution to the window a long time ago.

Viktor then pushed the both of them down, his hands still holding Yuri’s hands tightly as he raised his hips higher, causing for him to reach deeper to Yuri’s ass to the untouched depths of his body. Yuri gasped loudly, keening loudly as his shoulder tensed. Viktor kissed it, moaning against Yuri’s ear that grew gradually louder and louder with every minute passing by. Something in Yuri stirred, his mind went blank, all he could think of was Viktor’s cock and how well he was being fucked right now, the thick cock practically ripping his ass in half.

“V-Viktor… c-can’t—”

Yuri let out a shrilling cry, faltering as his whole body shook as he spurted his cum to the sheets. Viktor shuddered when Yuri clenched around his cock, causing for him to cum inside Yuri. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths as they flopped on the pillows and blankets. Yuri looked so fucked out, a drool coming from the corner of his lips as Viktor kissed him all over, making him purr softly in delight, nuzzling weakly at Viktor when he was pulled closer. Viktor didn’t pull out, nor Yuri wanted him to. He wanted to stay close as much as Viktor would allow him. With a smile, he looked up to him, kissing his jaw. Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist before he mumbled against Yuri’s feverish and marred skin with his kisses.

“ _Ya lyublyu tebya._ ”

Yuri wanted to smile brightly at Viktor for his words, wanting to kiss him over and over, but it proved to be impossible with the solidity of Viktor’s hold on him, and so, with a sleepy voice, all he managed to whisper was: “ _Aishiteru._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, fam I only put this in a separate fic because I want to keep my T rating and so for those who don't want to read the smut can skip this.


End file.
